


Cuts and Bruises

by literalfuckinggarbage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalfuckinggarbage/pseuds/literalfuckinggarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some self indulgent Ladrien and probably some Marichat because I'm garbage. But I thought people might want to join me in Miraculous hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts and Bruises

Adrien had been sick and absent from school for almost a week now, and Marinette was worrying her head off. He hadn’t been this sick since they were in middle school. She thought that he’d gotten better now that they were both seniors surviving high school. She’d asked Nino how he was doing, and all the information he had was through text. Even when he went over to his house to drop off homework, Nino wasn’t allowed further than the front door. The only explanation he was given was germs.

She got especially worried when she flipped on the tv after school to find there was a new akuma attack down near Adrien’s house. She looked at Tiki with panic in her eyes. Tiki nodded at her, feeling bad for her little liege and transformed in record time, Ladybug running as fast as she could possibly manage through the rooftops of Paris. She was pretty winded by the time she landed by the Agreste house, but ready to fight the gardener that had been mistreated by Gabriel. And to maybe take a peek in the window of a certain boy’s room to see if he was dying or anything.

Before she could try anything weird she was smacked in the gut with a huge blast of water, the man screeching about “over watering this” and all while waving around a huge hose. She didn’t hear much as she now looked like a drowned rat, glad Chat wasn’t here yet to laugh at her unfortunate state. He probably would’ve made some stupid joke about cats eating rats. But the water wasn’t too harmful, only knocking her back a few feet. She took the time in which the akumatized man thought he’d defeated her to look him over and try to find the object that hid the elusive akuma.

Ladybug decided it had to be the flower tucked behind his ear, thinking it would be pretty easy to snatch and trying to grab it with her yoyo. His eyes flashed to her a second too soon and he ducked, sending out huge rose vines in her direction that struggled to subdue her. She jumped and dodged them all, one moving too fast and causing a little cut across her cheek. Ladybug hissed, calling out a lucky charm and finally getting one that made sense: weed killer. She grinned as she sprayed it at the vines, jumping up on the stalks as they shriveled and led her right to them. He kept shooting out more vines in vain, only nicking her once or twice more. The cry of anguish from the man woke Adrien up, who was running quite a fever and still shuffled to the window in a thin robe.

He managed to see Ladybug grabbing the flower and flipping away from another attack while crushing it in her hands. Soon she purified the little butterfly and fixed everything without Chat Noir even leaving his bedroom. Adrien was both worried and in awe, staying awestruck in the window. Ladybug saw him watching while she returned the little flower to the devastated man, comforting him.

Then before Adrien could blink, she was darting towards him, a determined look in her eye. He was pretty sure he was going to faint. Ladybug was sprinting towards him. Actually, he did feel a little woozy, starting to wobble on his feet. Then she was in his face, smelling like vanilla and fresh bread, concern painted on her beautiful face. “Sir? You look like you’re going to faint, can I help you?”

He gulped when she called him sir, well aware that she was clinging to his windowsill, about a foot from his face. “I-I’m fine, running a fever-nothing for a superhero to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, sitting on the windowsill delicately and still frowning. “We do civilian stuff too, you know. Help old ladies across the street. Stop robbers. Help beautiful boys not to faint while they’re feverish.” she shrugged, too much confidence instilled in her by the suit.

Adrien’s knees buckled. She thought he was attractive, out of the suit. His Ladybug liked him. It was a second or two before he realized she’d caught him, those beautiful blue eyes wide with concern. As he stared into them silently he watched a little blush grow on her cheeks. He swallowed. “S-Sorry.”

He was stuttering in front of her. Marinette just about had a heart attack, swallowing the scream of joyous confusion in her throat and leading him back to his bed without another word.

The silence was deafening. It felt like forever, and Adrien couldn’t stand it. “You’re, um, kind of wet.”

Her eyes widened and she loosened her grip on him. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry! The akuma had a hose and I- can I get you a towel?”

Adrien nodded slowly, staring at the suit and not caring at all that she had gotten him a little damp. Once she left his line of sight he could breathe again, think clearly again. Ladybug seeing him so vulnerable and still being so kind made him love her even more.

While she was in the restroom he got hot, the damp robe feeling constricting. He slipped it off and splayed out on his bed in his boxers, trying to get the ringing in his head to stop.

She was soon back with a fluffy black towel, offering it to him. Then she noticed he was just in boxers, blushing deeply. He cracked an eye open, head hurting enough that he let a bit of his Chat Noir escape, “You need it more than I do, miss.”

“Oh, you can just call me M-Ladybug.” she said, biting her tongue quickly and turning to dry herself off. She wasn’t herself around him, but she couldn’t afford to let it slip.

But it certainly got a Mr. Adrien Agreste’s full undivided attention. She had let her guard down enough to almost let her identity slip around him. And she would’ve been okay with him calling her by her first name. M. That was the best clue Adrien had gotten in months. Then he noticed something else. “You’re bleeding!”

She was taken aback, glad he hadn’t seemed to catch the little slip. “Oh, it’s fine. I get cuts and bruises all the time-”

“Wait, really?!” he asked, sitting upright too fast and almost falling off the bed. Her hand darted out to catch his shoulder, and he was painfully aware that the only layer between them was the thin cloth of her suit. But his mind was still thinking about how hard he tried to make it so she never suffered a scratch. And he thought he'd been doing pretty well.

But she nodded, “I think Chat Noir gets it worse than I do, but yeah. I can’t duck all the time.” She grinned a little at the thought of her partner. “He’s crazy, trying to push me out of the way all the time. Like we don’t have the same exact powers. I wonder where he was today.”

Adrien was kicking himself for not being there for her. “I’m sure he wanted to be here.” That was true. “Also this bug has been going around.” Also very true.

Ladybug nodded, thinking about Chat Noir sick like this and getting the feeling of a little knot in her stomach. She passed it off as just general affection for her partner and decided to focus on the issue at hand: Adrien. “Is there anything I can get for you? Soup? A blanket?” she asked softly, gently working to push him back down into the bed. She sat on the edge with him, hoping that would keep him from moving so much.

He wanted to say yes. Adrien wanted nothing more than for her to stay, and stay forever. But he didn't want to be a bother, simply shaking his head. “I'll be fine, Ladybug.” he mumbled, blush back on his cheeks.

She swallowed. “Can I…” she drifted off. “No, I'm coming back tomorrow. No matter what. To make sure you take care of yourself and are getting better.”

He was dumbstruck. “You care about me?”

“Well yeah.” she said, like it was the most obvious thing he'd ever said.

He blinked and asked, “And do you care about all the civilians of Paris like this?”

She stared at him a while before giggling. He was just too cute. “Well, I'd like to think so, but with you I feel I'm personally involved.”

“What does that mean?” he breathed.

She cocked her head. “I mean we had a conversation. And I almost made you faint. If I hadn't been fighting outside your window you might still be safe asleep.”

He nodded slowly, heart aching for her. “Thank you. You're way too kind.”

She brushed it off, standing up and going to the window. “Rest up, okay?”

He nodded obediently and watched her jump gracefully out the window, lithe and beautiful. Adrien was speechless, even as Plagg emerged, complaining about having to hide and how he deserves cheese.

“Shut up, Plagg.” he mumbled. Ladybug liked him. She trusted him, thought he was attractive. Maybe she knew him behind the mask, and that's why she was so trusting. A million scenarios playing out in his head, he fell into a fitful sleep. He woke the next morning when Nathalie knocked gently on the door.

“Adrien?” she poked her head inside the room, “You awake?”

He sat up a little, stretching and mumbling, “Am now.”

She nodded curtly. “That boy dropped off your homework again, and a girl was here to bring you soup.” Nathalie walked across the room with a tray of the chicken noodle soup and some fresh bread, heels clicking on the tile floor.

“A girl?” Adrien frowned.

She shrugged. “I didn't know her. I think I’ve seen her somewhere. She had big blue eyes and black pigtails?”

He shot upright. “Really?! Is she still here?”

“No,” she said, effectively crushing his dreams, “it was about a half hour ago. She said it was homemade, and I tried some. It's delicious.”

He nodded, devastated that he's slept through his lady’s visit but taking the tray anyway and thanking Nathalie.

He got settled back under a blanket with his soup, relaxing before he noticed a little note tucked under the bowl. A little pink piece of paper that read;

“Hope you feel better! My mom always made me this when I was sick as a kid.” Then there was a little doodle of a ladybug as a signature.

His heart soared, proof that it was her and that she cared. Adrien was still irritated that he missed her, but soon forgot his qualms with the world as he had a spoonful of the soup. He'd never tasted something so good in his life. Marinette had made it with such love it was better than food he’d had in five star restaurants. He practically melted into a puddle.

He was eating food that Ladybug had eaten as a child. It was like taking a little sip of what it was like to be loved. It was too warm and too unfamiliar.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any grammatical/characterization errors, feel free to comment and tell me!!


End file.
